micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
League of Micronations
The League of Micronations (LoMN) '''was a intermicronational organization, tasked to promote cooperation, order, and peace within the micronational community. The headquarters of the LoMN was located in New League Order City, Republic of Antarctica. The organization was among the largest and active micronational organizations of its time. At its peak, the League had over 90 member states, and 6 observer states. Objectives * Bring mutual protection and recognition to all members. * Collect as much information as we can about our members and spread it all around the world. * Bring help of all type to our members. * Bring peace and prosperity to the micronational community. * Promote cooperation between micronations. History Predecessors Community of Micronations After the alliance of Alimia with Vlasynia on December 27, 2017, the Community of Micronations was established. Egan, Ticrenium and New Rizalia joined soon after its foundation. The remnants of the CoM were later split from the League and reorganized as the Reformed Intermicronational Confederation on July 3, 2019. Intermicronational League The early foundations of the organization began on December 29, 2017, when Blade Buzzsaw (now Blade R. Jackson) of the Despotate of Ticrenium and Despot Denis of Vlasynia initiated diplomatic relations. The formation of the two’s relations eventually led to the establishment of the Intermicronational League On January 6, 2018, the first flag, the ”Grand World”, was designed by Denis I. The following day, January 7, the Intermicronational League was officially established. Establishment After a proposal by Boniface I of Alimia to merge the Community of Micronations and the Intermicronational League was accepted, the League of Micronations was formed on January 8, 2018. At its founding, the League of Micronations had 5 members: Alimia, Vlasynia, Egan, Titania (now Tekronvidia), and New Rizalia. 2018 During its first few months of existence, the League experienced a period of rapid growth, with many micronations within the MicroNations Fandom community taking interest in the organization. This was considered to be the "Golden Era' of the League of Micronations. During this time period, the League served as a hub for diplomacy and micronational discussion for the Fandom. Assemblies took place monthly, with many members participating. The League gradually began to form its own thriving community. After the summer of 2018, activities within the League of Micronations began to stagnate. Eventually, the LoMN fell into a state of inactivity, with votes and referendums rarely taking place. Some members remained active and kept the organization running. By the end of 2018, the organization had over eighty member states, though most were inactive within the League. Attempts were made to bring the organization out from this inactivity. 2019 On New Years’ Day January 1, 2019, an election for the positions of President and Vice President was commenced. The elections ran until January 8, 2019, the first anniversary of the League’s establishment. Cameron Koehler of Ikonia became President, and Seann Torres of New Rizalia began his second term as Vice President. Throughout January 2019, multiple reforms were passed which reshaped the League. The League began to thaw from its state of stagnation and activity began to increase. However, many of these reforms were controversial with the League’s members. Gradually, some member states began to oppose the leadership of President Koehler and called for him to be impeached. Tensions began to rise as the member states feuded. On January 28, 2019, an emergency assembly was held after the League descended into chaos. Several reforms were re-voted on. The next day, a short assembly was initiated to work out a compromise for those who disagreed with the reforms. This assembly was surprisingly peaceful, with little argument. For once, the organization seemed to finally begin to stabilize. However, on January 30, 2019, dubbed "Breakdown Day", a riot began within the organization, with many member states petitioning for the removal of Cameron Koehler as president. The LoMN discord was trashed and ultimately deleted, temporarily removing the League's medium for communication. President Cameron left his position soon after. Later, a backup discord was established, with many of the former member states joining. In the duration after this incident, the League fell into inactivity and disuse; the organization never quite recovered from "Breakdown Day". Thereafter, the League suffered from a lack of interest from its members, immaturity, and a diminished reputation. Last months and dissolution By the summer of 2019, the LoMN had adopted an official charter, a Vice President (Weslie Ruiz) and a semi-active assembly. The presidential office remained vacant as a result of ongoing issues within the organization. Nico Pasanen of Peipohja led massive reforms during July from October which cleaned up the server and revived certain aspects of the League's "Golden Era". This done as an attempt to revive the organization and make it more "serious", as it had once been. On October 6, 2019, in an unexpected turn of events, the League's server was once again trashed and deleted. A server was instated to serve as a new means of communication for the League's members. Some micronations who remained after the deletion of the server rushed to reform and reorganize. However, others protested, saying that reform was useless and the organization should be dissolved. The General Assembly fell into a state of confusion and debate over whether the organization should be continued. This was known as the League's "Final Breakdown Day". An election occurred, with Max I, Emperor of the Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire winning the presidential office. This was ultimately short-lived. Soon after, most of the members of the LoMN voted to dissolve the organization. The remnant of the League was turned into a conversation group for its former members, the Micronations Community Chat. Archduke Caden of Pennsylvania, who actively took part in the League, declared, "The LoMN is dead." Max claimed to have continued the League under his leadership, though only a minority of the 80 former members recognized this. This claimed incarnation of the LoMN is known as the "Nottingham League". Members Claimed The "Nottingham League" is comprised of 7 member states and 2 observer states. Observers' Former Major Non-LoMN allies Security Council Permanent ("Big 3"): *''Left'' *''Left'' *''Left'' *''Left'' *''Left'' *''Left'' Ministers Structure Currency and Trade See also: Intermicronational Trade Organization The official currency of the League of Micronations is the Numus. Its concept was proposed by President Seann Torres of New Rizalia, who designed the first numus banknote. President Blade Buzzsaw of the First Titanist Union and President Jerard Benitez of the Flario Federation also helped develop the currency. The order of currency is, Ligos, Argento, Numus, Supernumus, Meganumus, Ultranumus, Ordum, Ultraordum A branch of the LoMN, the Intermicronational Trade Organization (ITO) regulates trade within the League. The organization officially uses the Numus in micronational transactions. Flag The flag, known as the “Starred Globe”, which is now on its second form, has a white circle with the shape of a five-cornered star inside of it. symbolizing the world. Two Greek-style olive branches symbolizing independence, courage, and peace, surround the circle, while the blue background symbolizes the sky and sea. Flag History The Uniter (December 27, 2017 – January 8, 2018, from the Community of Micronations) Grand World (January 7, 2018 – February 15, 2018) Starred Globe (February 15, 2018 – January 8, 2019), (January 30, 2019 - October 6, 2019) Peaceful Unity (January 8, 2019 - January 30, 2019) Positive Relations External links *Official Website *Official LoMN Bank Category:Alliances Category:Intermicronational Organisations Category:League of Micronations